Good Luck the Pirate
Early Life Good Luck the Pirate was born in 1096 S.E. in the kingdom of Aletheia to the heir of House Drusus and her spouse. When he was an infant, his family was travelling by boat on a diplomatic mission to the Southern Plains when the boat was mysteriously shipwrecked. The family survived, and was rescued from the disaster by a merchant ship from the city-state of F'grah. Before the merchant ship was able to safely return the Drusi to land, it was attacked by the pirate ship the Manticore. A battle ensued, in which the Manticore's crew killed Good Luck's parents and the F'grahian merchants, but upon discovering the baby hidden on the ship, they surmised that he must be nobility based on the expensiveness of his swaddling blanket, and decided to ransom him to his homeland, which they assumed must be the city of F'grah, judging by the flags of the ship. For each of the next ten months, the Manticore's captain Ozrux Hale sent a ransom letter containing one of Good Luck's severed toes to F'grah, and for ten months, the pirates received no response. Once he had run out of toes, they gave up, and were on the verge of eating him, when Hale pointed out that over the past ten month, the pirate's raids had been the most bountiful they had been in decades, and that perhaps, there was some magical good luck associated with the baby. The pirates, superstitious as they were, accepted this and decided to raise the baby as a member of their crew. Through his childhood, Good Luck learned all the necessary pirating skills alongside his adoptive brother, the birth son of Ozrux, Cidh Hale. The two constantly competed, and despite Cidh's efforts to assert himself as the true heir to his father's captainhood, many of the crew believed that Good Luck was a better choice for their leader. In the year 1113 S.E., Ozrux died and the crew was left to vote who their new captain would be. The night before the crew assembled to vote, Cidh, who was seven years Good Luck's senior and therefore retained vague childhood memories of the ransom attempts, found Good Luck and told him the story of his childhood, or as best as he could manage, in order to drive Good Luck away, leaving himself as the front-running candidate for captain. He told Good Luck that he was adopted, which probably wouldn't have been a revelation to a human of normal intelligence who was raised by a hobgoblin, and he also (incorrectly) told Good Luck that his father was the King of F'grah (misremembering the truth, as even the other pirates knew that Good Luck's parents weren't king-level nobles, but Cidh was a child when these events happened) and that his true father didn't care about him, or else he would have responded to the ransom notes. Adventuring Career Good Luck, feeling betrayed by both his believed birth family and his pirate family, fled in a lifeboat the night before the vote, and happened across the opening of the Delta River, the main river that flows the the Jungles of Khuvu'caat. There, he waved down the Crusty Crab, a riverboat transporting goods and boarded, offering himself to the captain, a human named Captain Crabs, as an oarsman. He rowed with the Crusty Crab, becoming good friends with his oarmate Jamie, for several weeks before it was attacked in a Yuan-ti raid and Jamie was killed. Good Luck helped defend the boat against the raid, and became involved in a lawsuit from Zen Inc. over damages to one of the passengers, a Zen Inc employee/monk named Neil. Several of the passengers were summoned to Fort Delta, where they were tasked with investigating the Yuan-ti raids. Before they left, he witnessed a bar fight and realized that he missed the camaraderie of a pirate ship, and so he signed up to serve as in Neil's employ as a bodyguard. The party scouted the Forbidden City, where Good Luck killed a snake that was in the process of executing Ao, prince of the Tabaxi. The party exterminated a nest of giant ants in tunnels beneath the city, where Good Luck formed a strong bond with his companion Gimble Sheppenpauch, each one competitively tallying the number of ants killed. Good Luck killed more ants, but Gimble killed both Xorn and the queen ant. Regardless, Inej killed far more ants than both Gimble and Good Luck combined. Alongside Inej and Neil, Good Luck snuck into Frogopolis, a bullywug community on the outskirts of the Forbidden City, which they ended up collapsing. They stole the bullywug's God Egg, and later used it to manipulate the bullywugs into not joining the war as allies of the Yuan-ti. Good Luck became involved in the Aletheian siege of the Yuan-ti Forbidden City, leading a team of seven soldiers which he named his Toes. (He did not know how many toes he was supposed to have.) After the siege, he left, along with Madman Melvin and Squeeb'l the Squeez'r (and Squeeb'l's rap collective) to seek a cleric powerful enough to free his companions Yawgoo and Gimble from a basilisk's petrification. One of the only clerics known to possess such power was King Frederick of F'grah, the man Good Luck believes is his father that abandoned him. He seeks F'grah to find his "father" and cure his friends, not knowing that F'grah had been destroyed over a decade before.